I Wish She'd Never Known Him
by whoshallJudgeAngels
Summary: Twelve years after Sapphire goes to Ingo, Conor finally sees the real reason she left and makes a wish that can destroy his sister's life. When it does, he's not even sure he would take it back if he had the chance. Rated T for safety.
1. The Wish Made

**Does anyone besides me think there should be more conflict between Conor and Faro? Well, here goes...**

Conor's POV~

She left. Twelve years ago. Just walked out of the house like she didn't have a care in the world. When I called her name, asked her what she was doing, she turned and stared at me like a starved puppy. "I have to go, Con. The sea... Ingo is calling me", she said. I froze; she walked off down the track without so much as a backwards glance._ No! Don't let her!,_ my mind screamed at me and jerked me into action. I raced after her, but she was gone, nowhere to be found. Never mind she couldn't have possibly reached the cove that fast, she did.

The funeral for Sapphire was the same as it had been for Dad... not after Ervys killed him, the one before we even knew about Ingo. Ingo, that cursed place. I hate it. It was for Ingo that my father and sister left, and one of them died there.

Often, even though I don't really feel like it at times, I go down to the cove and talk to Sapphy, as if she was still here, in the human world. She never came, all this time, but I still went and told her what was going on, like when Mum and Roger decided to marry, five years after she left. When I went off to the university. When old Alice Trewhidden died and everyone freaked out when Granny Carne showed up at her burial. When I saw Rainbow, with Granny Carne standing next to her, talking to a snake. All the years went by, and all the times that Mum would get sad and cry, I would feel like diving into Ingo, finding Sapphire, and slapping her a few good ones to see if she could get her brain back. But I never did. Instead, I hugged her.

She was sitting on a rock in the mouth of the cove, staring out at the sea. I almost didn't recognize her. She looked so different, besides being older. She looked so... Mer-ish. I didn't see her until I was climbing up her rock. "Saph!", is all I can say, and it comes out sounding like I'm a choking duck. She turns and I see her face light up. I let her hug me and get her hopes up that I won't be mad at her. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to tell her off, something stops me. I'm sure that my eyes are as big as saucers, because once my sister recovers from her joy of seeing me, she raises her eyebrows, regarding me skepitcally, and says, "What?", in a rather severe manner.

"What do you mean, what? You're stomach looks like you ate a football, and you're asking me what?", I explode. If this is what I think it is... I'll kill him. Saph looks down at herself. "Oh... that."

"Yeah, that. Come on Saph, be good and tell me who your baby's father is", I try to sound convincingly cheerful, but she just stares at me. I suddenly become aware of the guilt in her expression, and completely lose my temper. "So that's why you left, wasn't it! Because of _him._ So now you go and become Mer, get pregnant, and can't possibly come back! No! Don't explain. This is too much Saph, _too much!_ Do you know that Mum thinks you're dead? Do you know all the _greif _you've caused? Mum and Rainbow and- and... even Roger! Granny Carne and I are the only ones who know where you've _really_ gone, but that doesn't even matter! Th-", I stop, but only because Sapphire has shifted herself on her arms and dived off the rock. She dove like one of the Mer; her tail..._ she has a tail_... "I WISH YOU'D NEVER EVEN KNOWN HIM!", I shout after her.

If only wishes could come true.

**I hope you all liked it... please review! I'll try to come out with an update soon [crossing fingers]. Let me know if you think it's too prosaic. :)  
~Curly**


	2. Life In Ingo

**Can wishes come true at all? The update has finally arrived! [cheers, anyone?]  
This chapter is dedicated to Trapped In Narnia, my first reviewer.  
Disclaimer: all of Ingo belongs to Helen Dunmore and the Mer.**

Sapphire's POV~

Well. That was nice. The first time I see my brother in twelve years, and that's what I get. A complete tirade and dismissal. There's no room inside me for any other feeling except anger and dejection. Why'd he let Mum believe I was dead? How could he have done that to her? He could have told her everything! She probably has Mer blood as well! Under my stormy indignation, that inconvenient voice in my head whispers, _But why did you leave? Didn't you know that would hurt your mum in the first place, and more than anything else?_ I sigh and force this from my head. I've wondered about this too much already. Scenes from my life here flash through my head...

Seeing Faro again for the first time... after the Crossing, I had been away for about a year in Air time, but in Ingo, a bit more had passed. Faro did about five hundred somersaults when he saw me... when I laughed, he looked at me like he was hurt, but I knew he was just pretending... seeing Saldowr again was good, too, except much more terrible, as it was in front of him that I would make my choice... swimming faster than I ever had before, finally being able to keep up with the Mer... seeing Mordowrgi, who had been named properly; they called him Nunitar... talking to Mellina, coming to know and like her, to the point where I don't have to hide any anger or resentment from her... and finally, Faro's eyes, smoldering with long-suppressed passion, slowly closing as he kisses me... all this goes through my head in about a minute as I dive into a current... I must talk to someone... I must find Faro...

We had swum to that cove about a mile off the Bawns, and now we float in the water, talking. One thing that I found quite strange at first was although we had fallen in love, and the child I carried was his, Faro and I still had as much friendship between us as romantic love. I like that open, familiar feeling that we have managed to keep... so anyways. I tell him about seeing Conor and what he said, including that last bit about me having never met Faro, and he listens patiently. When I finish, he stays silent for a long time. At last he speaks, slowly, as if he's thinking aloud. "So they all think you're dead?", he asks. I nod. Now that I finished putting that into words, the thought seems terrible. _Mum thinks I'm dead... it's almost inconceivable_. Frowning, as if he read my thought, Faro continues: "And do you think... do you think it was a mistake to let your Mer blood grow strong enough to let you become Mer?"

"Faro, we're getting quite off the topic. I've thought about all that, and even what everyone must think happened to me, and no, I don't think I could have stayed in the Air. My point is, I'm asking you what you think about Conor acting like he did."

"I really shouldn't have opinions about your brother, Sapphire. You know that", he says in that voice people use when they really _do_ have opinions. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"_Okay_", he hazards out, "all I have to say is if _I_ suddenly saw my sister... well, I wouldn't get mad at her like that, even if she had abandoned twelve years earlier." I now see the suppressed anger in his eyes, and suspect it's not so much to do with what Conor said about him, but that he's upset about how my brother acted in general.

"I'm not exactly mad at him... it's just that I'm troubled by how he acted. I know I hurt Mum and some others a lot, especially Mum, but I've reached a decision past that. He didn't seem as mad at the fact I became Mer than at that I was pr-... Faro?" I stop, noticing that he's looking at me with the strangest expression.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I know you... um, and you were human?", he asks. I can't believe what I'm hearing. How could... seeing that I don't answer, Faro shrugs and swims away. This isn't right... not the question, and not the fact that Faro just turned and left me without us even having a disagreement!

It's as if... as if he never knew me...

**That's it for chapter 2! I'll probably have an update out in a few weeks... and please review. No, really. I **_**live**_** for reviews. All of my readers and fellow fans are the reason I get up every morning, thinking: "I wonder if I got any reviews yet?" Reviews are the sole reason I dare to put my poorly cobbled verses out in the world! [drama queen failure] So... let me know what you thought...  
~Curly ;D **


	3. Devastation

**Dum-dum-duuuuumm... chapter 3! I think I'm the only one who's genuinely happy about that... hmph. Nah, I'm kidding. All you reviewers are massively awesome! *sigh* So much love... well.  
Forgive me if this chapter is kind of abrupt. It's just that I'm totally mad and wanting to sue the Altoids mint company. They put on one of their packages [I'm quoting it exactly]: "The strength of Altoids comes from real peppermint oil and the dreams of pregnant mermaids." **_**Pregnant mermaids?**_** Are they for **_**real?**_** [beginning to foam at the mouth] *ahem* :'(  
Disclaimer: Ingo is not mine, or yours, or it's.**

Sapphire's POV~

It's as if he didn't even know me... I watch Faro swim away, too dumbfounded to move. What happened? "Faro!", I call after him. He doesn't even turn around. I'm hypnotized by the steady sweep of his tail; my eyes follow his movements until I no longer see him. I must have quite a bit of human blood left in me, because tears are streaming from my eyes. _What happened! _What happened...?

Faro's POV~

"Um... do I know you?", I ask the young woman, out of sheer curiosity adding, "And you were human once?" When I see that she doesn't respond, I shrug and swim away. It was the strangest thing, though. She was talking to me as if she really _did_ know me, saying something about becoming Mer, and someone named Conor... hm. That was the name of Elvira's friend that made the Crossing with us... he had human form and Mer blood. He had come, years before, looking for his father. I'd almost forgotten about him, to tell the truth.

That night, I do not sleep. Half-remembered dreams... or half-dreamed memories... keep going through my head. I see scenes from my life so far, but they seem empty, devoid of... something. I can't place it. As if what I'm thinking didn't really happen. And stranger still are the words that keep ringing through my mind, haunting me._ Sapphire... Sapphire... little sister... Sapphire... joined together... no one can separate us... Sapphire..._

Sapphire's POV~

_No, Faro, please come back! What did I do? Why did you act as if you didn't know me? Why..._ I gasp as sudden realization dawns on me. Conor. It has something to do with what Conor said. He wished I would have never met Faro..._ Don't be an idiot, Sapphire Trewhella. A wish coming true has about the same chance as a pig with wings coming down here and giving you a peice of toffee. But then again, what other explanation is there?_ Crazier things have happened to me... only about fifteen years ago I didn't even know the Mer existed... or the Kraken, or atkas, or anything that's happened to me since I came to Ingo. But whatever the cause is... oh, why? Is this how my life is going to be? My brother is fuming at me, after all these years; Mum and everybody else thinks I'm dead; and Faro... I lost Faro... and without him, a part of me will always be dead. My heart will feel dead. And my child... my child won't even know whom it's father was... take me OUT of it... put out the fire... PLEASE PUT OUT THE FIRE!...

**NOOOOOOOO! This chapter was too darn short! I-am-an-evil-idiot. [sighing] Okay. I PROMISE, I really promise, the next chapter will have **_**at least **_**600 words. But for now... goodbye! Adios! Salvete! Au revior! um... Gutenbach! Please review!  
~Curly**


	4. Never Drowning

**Capitulum Quattor has arrived! [speaking Latin]... ahem. So yes, I have finally decided to update, and about the promise I made at the end of the last chapter, this chapter actually has about 725 words (not including the author's notes)! :DDDD  
I am assuming that Conor becomes a meteorologist... I somehow though that would be appropriate for some reason. And **_**now **_**I managed to sound **_**stupid**_** and **_**off the topic**_**... nuance...  
DISCLAIMER: Ingo is not mine. Faro would probably behead me if I said it was.**

Sighing, Saldowr shakes his head. _Nothing can be done. Only if Faro remembers, and if he is willing to accept what has passed. I can not help him in that... not even guide him. And even his memory and will itself won't be enough... this can only be reversed if the one who made the wish agrees to undo it.  
__

Conor's POV~

After I see Sapphire, I kind of sit there like an idiot for a few minutes, thinking. So basically, my sister went to Ingo, became Mer, and fell in love with Faro. Or maybe she went _because_ she was in love with him. He obviously thought of her as more than his "little sister", that's why I was even more worried when he stopped calling her that... but I never imagined... well, that's not the point. The point is that she WENT TO INGO. I've known it all these years, but it wasn't until now that I fully realised what Saph had become. It took seeing her, with a tail and a round stomach containing a baby, to make me accept the fact that we've lost her... for good.

Walking through St. Pirans, to my house, I bump into Rainbow. "Hey, Conor", she greets me. Her face takes on a puzzled expression when she sees mine. "Are you okay?", she asks, sounding worried. "You look... dazed..."

"It's okay Rainbow, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She looks suprised at my shortness, and looks down. An awkward silence develops, like two owls standing together.

"Well... I'd best be going... see you...", she says, shuffling off.

"Rainbow... wait."

"Yes?", she turns and looks at me with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry... it's just that I'm kind of under stress right now. I... I really don't want to- I don't want to talk about it.", I hazard out. Rainbow nods.

"I understand, Conor... hope you feel better soon.", she says, meeting my gaze. I give her a small smile and touch her face. "Thanks. I'll try." She laughs at my weak attempt at humor, pulls away, and walks off, waving at me. I wave back, then start home. I have plenty of things to think about right now.

Sitting at the table, I look at the paper in front of me. Saph- she always liked making lists, and kind of got me into the habit.

_ASSETS/LIABILITIES:  
1) MUM- HOW CAN I TELL HER ANYTHING? SHE DESERVES TO KNOW THE TRUTH, BUT THE RISK IS TOO BIG... OR IS IT? ARGH.  
2) SAPPHIRE- I ALREADY KNOW THE PROBLEM. IT'S JUST THAT I'M MAD AT HER RIGHT NOW...  
3) FARO- I'M MAD AT HIM, TOO.  
4) RAINBOW- I HAVE... ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR HER. I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW THE DICKENS I'M GOING TO TELL HER.  
5) WORK- THEY WANT TO SEND ME AWAY TO THE WEATHER CENTER IN LONDON TO TEACH A CLASS ON INSTRUMENTS._

I sigh and lean back in my seat. Seems like there are about five million bees flying around in my head. The most predominant thought is: should I tell Mum about Saph? Once, Sapphire told me about her going and seeing Mum when we were making the Crossing. Pondering, I had come to the conclusion that Mum had to have Mer blood as well... and that's why it was so strong in Saph and me. Well, in Saph. I grunt and heave myself up off the chair. Thank God that tomorrow I don't have to be at the weather station until seven in the morning, instead of the usual five o'clock. Going upstairs, I decide to start getting tomorrow's forecast ready. I've never been good at multitasking.

_Her mind is closed to everyone, but I can tell she is sad; grieving... and why shouldn't she be? She quarrled with her brother after seeing him for the first time in twelve years, and his words exposed mental scars that have been half-healed for a long time... scars of guilt. She lost the man she loved through Conor's trechary. He didn't know what he was doing, but it was done, nonetheless. Wishes, like almost everything, can be undone. I cannot help them... I can only say what is. But they have it within themselves... if they can forget time and hate... and only then can things be as they were..._

**I hoped you all enjoyed it! I want to thank all my marvelous reviewers, and encourage other people to review... speaking of which, I **_**do**_** have a oneshot up, called **_**HUMANS, **_**and I would REALLY appreciate it if more people read and reviewed that, please. [using magic word...] ;D  
~Curly**


	5. Memories Not Remembered

**Here's the next chapter! By the way, I want to give special thanks to reviewers **Trapped In Narnia**, **.thethird**, and ****. But, of course, all the others are more than appreciated as well!  
For all who might be curious, I'm still fuming at Altoids for saying that thing about pregnant mermaids [see chpt. 3]... unfortunately, I can't sue them for that... oh, well...  
DISCLAIMER: Ingo is not mine, or Altoid's. It belongs only to the Mer and Sapphire, who ****just happens ****to be a "pregnant mermaid".**

Faro's POV~

I cannot seem to be able to do anything today. My mind feels as if there is a heavy weight oppressing it, slowly squeezing out my sanity. The thoughts in my mind are swimming around like small, aggressive fish.

The night the Tide Knot broke, Saldowr sent me to fetch... Elvira? Yes, she was there, and so was her friend Conor, the Air person with Mer blood. But the shard from the keystone that caused Saldowr the wound that almost killed him; I remember that none of us were able to pull it out... so who did? Wait- there was someone else, too... a girl named- Sapphire? Was that it?... Yes, she was Conor's sister, also a half-and-half... I remember that there was someone _else _that called her his sister, but who was it? Did this Sapphire have _two _brothers? _We two are joined together, little sister..._

My thoughts are bothering me too much. I've been remembering things that seem... surreal... and sometimes, I can't even tell which ones are true- the ones that really happened- and what is my somewhat overactive imagination. And always, the name of Conor's sister that repeats it's own chant in my mind: _Sapphire, little sister... Sapphire... Sapphire... no one can separate us... Sapphire... _"GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS, FARO!" What? Who was that? _Sapphire..._

Sapphire's POV~

_You idiot, Sapphire. You've never fainted in your entire life. What's wrong with you? _I am thoroughly berating myself. Faro would probably lau- _ Would have laughed, anyways... _I sigh. Now that my first burning fit of sadness is over, all that's left is a deep, hollow ache in my heart. It still hasn't quite sunk in... though I am sure that the wish Conor made came true, thus causing the present situation. It _does_ seem quite silly, but what other explanation is there?

Scenes of my life so far flash through my head. Faro's in all of them. When I first met him: calling him a "mermaid"; surfing my first current... Faro laughing at me and breaking into my thoughts; serious conversations and facing Nanuq when we made the Crossing... being so afraid as Faro negotiated for time with Ervys... teaching me how to whistle underwater... his joy at seeing me when I came back to Ingo... all these memories. Why did this have to _happen_ to us? I love him; I miss him...

But the last memory I see is not a thing of the past. An elderly Mer man and woman, laughing together. The woman is mock indignant, saying, "Get out of my thoughts, Faro!". Perhaps this is just a figment of my desperate imagination... but it hasn't happened in this time and place. Where there's a future, there's hope.

Nevertheless, Faro was wrong. We _could_ be separated. My only consolation is that it might not be forever.

**I am so awesome! A three-chapter update, all in the same day! Woo-hoo! [throwing myself a party] Am I getting stuck up or what? :D  
Hope you all liked it! Oh, and (pretty please with a cherry on top and chopped almonds and even chocolate syrup) please review!  
~Curly**


	6. How Can I Not?

** Nooooo! WHY did I take SO LONG? WHY? argh. You guys must have been getting impatient by this time, but let my tell you that I was busy. **_**Very**_** busy. :P  
Thanks to ** .thethird**, my anonymous reviewers, and** ** for their insights. Love you all!  
I do mention Mordowrgi quite a bit in this chapter. I remember that in chapter 2 Sapphy mentioned him, and that his name was "Nunitar". Just as a fun-fact kind of thing, I will give you the etymology of this name:  
**_**Nunitus (-us, -i)**_** is Latin for "messenger or herald". I thought that might be appropriate since... well, read the story to find out =), and see what you think about it...!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Ingo**_** or Mordowrgi (Nunitar), even though I made up a name for him.**

Sapphire's POV~

_Nevertheless, Faro was wrong. We _could_ be separated. My only consolation is that it might not be forever..._

But what if it is... I _can't _think like that. I just _can't_. Unfortunately, mourning listens to no reason. I allowed my mind to tragically fantasize, and the result was purely emetic. Let me tell you, vomiting underwater is not for those with delicate constitutions.  
_

I swim aimlessly, thinking. Surely every wish can be undone... or can it? And does Conor even know what he did? What if... what if he did it on purpose?

"LIES!", I scream. A passing fish stops to look at me with wide, innocent eyes. Burying my head in my hands, I sigh. There _has _to be a way. There just has to be...

I've got to talk to Conor. Somehow.

Conor's POV~

By the next day, I've had enough. I, for some reason, became determined to find Sapphire. By the time I get home from work, my determination is so strong that it takes me all the way to the cove. I scramble over the rocks, but as I do, I'm thinking hard.

I haven't been to Ingo in such a long time that my Mer blood would have gotten quite weak. I realize that I'll probably drown. But I'll try. I still don't know why my need to see _her_ is so urgent. I mean, I'm still mad, so... I climb the next rock, and as I reach the top of it, a face pops up in front of me.

It's a young boy of about fourteen, and his skin and hair are wet, as if he just came out of the water. He probably did... the boy looks at me with an expression that registers something between shock, fear, and fascination. As I haul myself onto the rock, he turns, as if to dive off. I see now that he's wearing a wetsuit... pulled down around his waist.

"Wait!", I say. "Please wait...". The Mer boy turns and looks at me hesitantly. I have a flash of recognition, but why? Frowning, I look at the boy's startled eyes. With a shock, I realize that... they're my father's own. Yes, and there's the same suddle curve of the eyebrows, the pronounced break in the bridge of the nose. "You're... Mordowrgi, aren't you?", I blurt out without thinking. He raises his eyebrows in surprise; expression still slightly skeptic. It's a wonder that he even _listened_ to me. Perhaps it was his human blood that held him back... suddenly Mordowrgi's face cracks into a white-toothed grin. "And _you_ have got Mer blood, huh? That's what I thought at first, but I wasn't sure... anyways my name's Nunitar. Mordowrgi was what I was called before they gave me my proper name.", he says. A wave of disbelief passes over me breifly, then wanes. I blink and have the sudden impression that my brain has begun to atrophy. He wouldn't remember me, so... _Oh, just get_ on _with it._

"And do y- I'm Conor. Do you remember...?", I let my voice tail off, realizing how utterly _stupid_ my sudden attack of aphasia has made me sound. Mord- erm, _Nunitar_'s eyes widen again. He knows.

"My _brother_...", he says.

"Your half-brother.", I say at the same time. We both laugh. I had never imagined that everything would turn like this. It seems rather surreal... Suddenly, something else dawns on me... this fits so _perfectly_ with all of my plans... Nunitar interrupts my thoughts.

"Sapphire always talked alot about you.", he observes. I raise my eyebrows. Now _that_ was unexpected. Nunitar continues:

"She told me about when you two were small, in the Air; how you were always good at solving problems, and that you could hear the song of Limina's guardian seals, and how you killed Ervys after Da-". Nunitar breaks off and studies my face, biting his lower lip and looking ashamed. Suddenly a wave of nostalgia passes over me. Looking the... my _brother_ straight in the face, I once again attempt to speak. But I don't have to.

A flash of understanding passes between us. Nunitar holds out his wrist.

After only a moment's hesitation, I take it.  
_

It's not very hard to find Saph. Nunitar reaches out for her thoughts, and is able to locate her, even though he says her mind is closed. I wonder why... my anger has somewhat subsided, and I can think clearly now. All the old Mer exhilaration comes back; for a few swift seconds, I believe that I am part of the current that takes us, pounding on it's smooth course through the turquoise water.

When we see her, Nunitar spurts foward with a strong beat of his tail. "Sapphire, look!", he calls out. Saph turns and puts a hand on Nunitar's head. "Hello, my little _broder_.", she greets him. My anger comes back with a vengeance. Broder..._ that means "brother"._ Of course, it's _me _that's the hurtful peon... then, my sister turns to me, looking rather surprised and- hurt? Yes, her features are heavy-looking and her expression haggard.

"Hey, Saph.", I say, trying to hold my temper. But... there's something else in her face that stops me as well... she looks as if she's suffered; been through something awful. With barely a nod at me, she turns to Nunitar and says: "Do you think you could leave us? I- I've got something serious to tald to Conor about...". He hesitates a second, and then swims off, casting back a worried look at Sapphire. At a prompt from her, I take Saph's wrist, and she sighs. "Conor-", she begins hesitantly. "Conor, when you saw me that day, well... that thing that you wished, that I'd never met Faro? Conor, it happened." Huh? Studying Sapphire's pained expression, I think: _Did she just say that what I had wished actually _came true? _But... that's impossible..._ My skepticism must show, because Saph takes a deep breath and repeats: "You wished I'd never known Faro. It happened."

I. Can't. Believe. What. I'm. Hearing. This is what I wanted, so why don't I feel any joy? It's the sight of my sister, the one I see with a new realization. Her tail- _yes, her tail_- flicks gently to keep herself in place against the sea's pulse, her free hand rests languidly against her large belly, and her shoulders are slumped, as if she's Atlas holding up the world. She doesn't look like my little sister anymore. _Little sister... that's what Faro always called her..._ One look at her frustrated, painful expression and I realize what's wrong. There's no room for victory, anyhow. Only remorseful shame. I conquered nothing but Sapphire's love, and I had no right at all to do that.

_He really doesn't know her anymore._ There are no ifs buts, or maybes about it. No matter how mad I am at them both, I _just can't _do this to Saph.

But how can I not?

**That's all for now! I hope that y'all enjoyed it, and please forgive the fact that this was LONG overdue! For my standards, anyhow.  
As always, PLEASE review! [crossing fingers]  
~Curly xoxo**


	7. Not Your Average Fairy Tale

**Nnnnnooooooooooo! It's... the END! [*sob*] Ach, well... I want to thank ALL of my awesome reviewers, who have provided so much wonderful feedback and encouragement. And this final chapter is dedicated to my friend Melory, who has read this story many, many times, posed for several Ingo-related photographs and pictures, refused to join , and reminded me of my duties as a writer... :DDDDDDD  
DISCLAIMER: I never have owned **_**Ingo**_**, I don't now, and I never will. :P**

"I- I'm sorry, Saph. But I don't know how to unwish something... what I do wish is that my wish had never come true. I'm sorry." My sister's expression looked as if clouds were gathering around her heart for a long, dark storm.  
_

Saldowr nods his head, smiling. _Things will be as they were before. The only thing that makes or destroys wishes is a wish itself, and what a person truly intends... I am glad for them, and for Conor..."_

Faro's POV~

That night, I once again cannot sleep. _Little sister... Sapphire_. It still keeps running through my head. _Not your "little sister" anymore..._

Suddenly, it hits me. Sapphire! Where _is_ she? The other day, she told me I worry too much. But I have reason to... wait. _Was_ it the other day? No... hm. I sense her presence, as usual, but her mind is closed. _How_ long did I sleep?

Sapphire's POV~

Conor's gone. With him, my hopes. How could I have been so _stupid_ to believe in what was so obviously a fairy tale? There's nothing anyone can do now...

"Sapphire!", a familiar voice rings out behind me. I turn. No... I'm dreaming... I've got to be... _dreaming_...

I power my way through the water and don't stop until my arms are solidly around Faro and I can be sure I'm not hallucinating. I feel him hug me back but when I pull away slightly to look at him, I see his expression is puzzled. He looks at me with eyebrows raised. "Well.", he says. "That was sudden." I make a face at him, then kiss him. Now I know I'm not dreaming...

Conor's POV~

About four and a half months later, I go down to the cove to have one of my imaginary talks with Saph. I still feel horrid about what I did... and what I couldn't do. They meant alot to each other. Alot...

Once again, I didn't expect what would happen.

She was sitting on a rock in the mouth of the cove, staring out at the sea. Deja vu passes over me, and I almost turn back, but I force myself to keep going. Saph turns, holding something in her arms. She sees me now... and she's... smiling? Once I reach her, she starts talking as if her words were bottled up and ready to explode.

"Conor! How could you have told me that you didn't know? It was the second wish you made, the one that you said _after_ I told you everything...", Saph stops, seeing my confusion, and then goes on, rather exasperated. "_The only thing that makes or destroys wishes is a wish itself..._ Saldowr said that to me." I let it all sink in... it seems rather... fairy tale-ish... before I have time to ponder this much, Sapphire says: "This is what you got mad at." I become aware of the infant in my sister's arms. It's a baby with a pearly tail... a little Mer girl. "Say hello to your Uncle Conor.", Saph prompts her child. As if in answer, the baby waves a small fist that narrowly misses my nose, and then just stares at me with eyes of the purest green. Bluntly, I note that the kid looks alot like Faro. My sister's laugh was the most beautiful thing I'd heard in a long time.

I'd get around to telling her my news someday...

**~The End~**

**Well, that's all, folks! [waves hat jubuilantly] Wait. I'm not even **_**wearing**_** a hat. Oh, crivens... sooo... I hope y'all liked it... and please CONTINUE to review... am I asking too much? :D  
~Curly**


End file.
